1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a back carrier for a larger child.
2. Background of the Invention
Many back and front carriers are available for young children and infants. These carriers are generally similar to topless backpacks that provide leg holes for the child's legs with, or without, frames. However, the prior art has not addressed the older child who is still light enough to be carried on the back of a person yet can support themselves in a standing position.
The disclosed child carrier enables an older child to be comfortably carried on the back of an adult in a convenient and safe manner.